Sirius&Marlene, McKinnon&Black
by LilyScorpfan
Summary: Ellos son Sirius y Marlene; y esta es su historia... Esta historia participa en el reto "Amor de telenovela" del foro "The ruins"
1. Introduccion

Sirius y Marlene, Marlene y Sirius… La pareja más peculiar que uno puede llegar a encontrar. Su relación es la, ya cliché, _te amo, pero también te odio _y, a los ojos de la "plebe"-o en este caso estudiantes que deben, como ella se encarga de recordarle cada vez que tiene la oportunidad y así burlarse de el, obedecer las ordenes de S_u majestad_, el _señorito_ Black- una pareja sin buenos términos y que disfrutan mas de sus peleas que de la relación en si.

Pero dejándonos de centrar en la opinión del resto-incluyendo a los Merodeadores, en especial James, que lo denominan un "dominado por la tierna Marlene"-para saber un poco mas de ellos dos y su forma de verse como pareja.

Sirius Orion Black es su nombre completo, aunque tiene más apodos que ancestros… No, tal vez no sea para tanto. Para sus amigo es Canuto; su madre -según la opinión del chico- la maldita Walburga "traidor", "ese anti-cristo"; sus fans Siri o Si -lo cual hace rabiar a la bella Marlene- y, para finalizar ella Marlene; quien sinceramente no lo apoda de ninguna forma. El es Black o Canuto, pero siempre a los gritos y sin nada que connote amor o una pizca de cariño o ternura. Actualmente cursa el segundo año para ser Auror y tiene 19 años de edad.

Su cabello, el del chico, es castaño oscuro tanto que parece negro, con unas leves ondas y lo lleva por sobre los hombros, sus ojos son color azul en las orillas y de una extraña manera al llegar a la pupila son de un gris mercurio y esa particularidad-junto con su cabello- a Marlene la vuelve loca.

Su forma de animado es un gran perro negro, mientras que su patronus es un hipogrifo. Su personalidad con solo ver su aspecto es muy fácil de adivinar, con el solo hecho de nombrar que huyo de su casa. Rebelde incurable, bromista, despreocupado- estos dos últimos cuando la situación se lo permite-, educado de forma exquisita y, aunque suene raro, en ocasiones cariñoso.

Marlene Lea McKinnon es su nombre de pila y, a diferencia de su novio-que bonito y raro suena esa palabra en el, pero solamente cuando es suyo- no tiene muchos sobrenombres o diminutivos del propio. Sus allegados la suelen llamar Mar o Marlee; mientras que el resto que la conocen la llaman por su primer nombre; pero en ocasiones como fiestas con amigos de sus padres, reuniones, al hacer alguna que otra broma-que tanto le gustan, sobretodo cuando son hacia algún Slytherin- o utilizar el uniforme _de manera inadecuada_ es, según Sirius es el mas comino porque no tiene nada que ver con ella, "Señorita McKinnon". Se encuentra en su último año del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería, pero con vistas de estudiar Ciencias Políticas Mágicas. Actualmente tiene 17 años de edad.

Su cabello es, naturalmente, castaño aunque paso una temporada con el cabello de un rubio medio que le sentaba perfecto. Sus ojos son de, según propia versión, un vulgar marrón chocolate, aunque para Sirius sus ojos son las mas bellos del mundo.

Su carácter es de lo más peculiar, decidida, enojona, bromista pero también flexible y, si se lo propone, cariñosa; es Sirius en mujer y eso, en ocasiones, impresiona y asusta a varios.

Ellos son Sirius y Marlene; y esta es su historia…


	2. Nos conocimos

Aun recuerdo el día que te vi por primera vez, fue en una fiesta estúpida organizada por la madre de algún tipo entupido –eso es seguro-, en aquel entonces contabas con 10-y yo con 8 años- y tu madre hablaba de lo orgullosa que estaba de su futura serpiente… Ja, luego la desilusión que se llevo tiempo después al saber que fuiste seleccionado en Gryffindor.

Aunque donde realmente nos conocimos fue en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, mas específicamente en un castigo impuesto por la profesora McGonagall; yo contaba con 13 y tu –lógicamente- con 15, aunque no aparentaba realmente la edad que tenia. Tenia unas sutiles curvas que muchas envidiaban -y aun hoy lo hacen- y si bien mi cara tenia cierto aspecto infantil hasta los 14 o 15 años aproximadamente, la opinión de los chicos, por llamarlo de alguna manera, aprobaba esta característica en mi; pero aun así seguía siendo una nena para Sirius "soy el ser mas bello sobre la faz de la tierra" Black.

Una nena que logro robarle el corazón-y no soltarlo nunca mas- y hacer que se sienta, por primera vez en su vida, una basura pero, sobretodo, perdido… Perdido interiormente y preguntándose a si mismo cosas mundanas-algo muy poco digno de un Black- "¿Qué me ha pasado?" o "¿Para que sirve la vida?"

Regresando al castigo, fue el primero de los cientos que tuve durante mi estancia en el colegio, pero sin duda era de los que mas odiaba, limpiar las mazmorras de manera muggle, era horrendo. Por si fuera poco ya hacerlo de manera no mágica, fue con un cepillo y un jabón con olor a podrido y-aunque parezca extraño- tenia olor al cabello de Quejicus. Desde ese día nos convertimos en _socios_ para las bromas.

Esa detención, fue- a mi parecer- tan corta que internamente nunca creí que ese seria el comienzo de un todo; porque fue allí, y no en alguna estúpida fiesta, donde realmente Sirius Black y Marlene McKinnon se conocieron… _Nos conocimos_.

* * *

_Bueno aqui esta la segunda viñeta de las cinco que serán. Es muy corta y, espero, que no os moleste este detalle. _

_Estas son las respuestas de vuestros comentarios:_

**Misila:** Si, a mi también me gusto el apodo de Walburga "anti-cristo" porque es muy _muggle_.

**Elphyra: **Al fin alguien que conoce a Marlene! Yo amo al personaje y, personalmente me molesta que no halla suficientes historias de ella. Si, quite cambiar un poco eso de que Sirius se enamora en Hogwarts durante séptimo y con una Mary Sue.

**HardLove: **Espero que este-dudo que asi sea- capitulo te atrape. En mi perfil enlace información sobre Marlene, espero que no te moleste.


End file.
